Of Fame And Fortune
by IngrediorUmbra
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Henry Jekyll is a world famous pop star and Edward Hyde is his bodyguard. I don't believe any further explanation is needed.


**Okay, so this is an AU(Alternate Universe)story. The idea popped into my head during class a few days ago and I couldn't resist the temptation to write it out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. That right belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson.**

 **ENJOY**

 **Of Fame And Fortune**

Hyde stood backstage, watching as Jekyll performed before the raging audience on stage. This was the last song; Hyde was eager to get Jekyll off the stage before the crowd had a chance to get at him. The song ended, the crowd cheered, and Jekyll went to walk backstage…until a couple of rabid fans grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the audience. Jekyll gave a shout of fright as he fell into the audience, quickly being carried off.

"OH SHIT!" Hyde exclaimed, running out on stage and jumping into the crowd.

The fans immediately parted for him as he ran after the group that was carrying the frightened pop star away.

"HYDE?!" He heard Jekyll call out somewhere ahead of him.

He sped up, running around fans and quickly gaining on the group. Once he caught up to them Hyde reached out, grabbing one of them by the collar and throwing them to the ground behind him. He took out a few more in the same manner and what was left of the group lost their balance, losing their hold on Jekyll in the process.

Jekyll closed his eyes tight and prepared for the pain of hitting the ground…but it never came. Jekyll opened his eyes slowly, noticing that Hyde had managed to catch him before he hit the ground. The pop star blushed a bright red and looked away quickly.

"Th-thank you…" He whispered nervously.

"Your welcome." Hyde replied, slightly blushing as well.

He set Jekyll down, but just as the two were about to walk away they heard a high pitched scream from behind them. The two turned around, noticing a large crowd of fans running towards them. Jekyll paled and jumped behind Hyde, peering over his shoulder anxiously.

"Ah fuck it…" Hyde muttered, turning around and picking Jekyll up before slinging him over his shoulder like a ragdoll and running towards the front doors of the concert hall.

"H-Hyde!" Jekyll stuttered out, his face a bright red as he gripped the back of his bodyguard's jacket tightly.

"Just hush and stay still Jekyll!" Hyde shouted as he ran out the front doors and towards the limo parked out front.

The driver stared at them wide eyed before quickly opening the back door. Hyde reached the limo, throwing Jekyll in the back and diving in after him. The driver shut the door quickly, rushing around to the front and hopping inside, taking off down the road just as the group of fans reached them.

Hyde sighed in relief as soon as it was clear they had lost them.

"Um…H-Hyde…" Jekyll whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" Hyde looked down at Jekyll, the pop star's face was a deep scarlet as he stared back at Hyde.

"C-could you pl-please…get o-off of m-me…" He stuttered awkwardly.

The bodyguard glanced down, noticing that he was lying atop Jekyll across the seats.

"O-oh…sorry…" Hyde apologized, quickly sitting up and scooting away from Jekyll, avoiding eye contact.

"That's a-alright…" Jekyll mumbled, sitting up and sliding to the other side of the vehicle.

An awkward silence reigned over them for a few moments, before Hyde spoke again.

"You really need to be more careful when leaving the stage. This is the fifth time this month you've been pulled off into the audience!"

"I try ok!" Jekyll shouted crossing his arms and staring out the window in a pouting manner.

 _'He's rather cute when he's pouting like that...WAIT WHAT?!'_ Hyde thought to himself, wondering when he started thinking like that.

The bodyguard was brought out of his confusing thoughts a moment later when he heard Jekyll groan in annoyance beside him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hyde asked in perplexity.

"See for yourself…" Jekyll muttered, sliding down in his seat.

Hyde leaned over and looked out Jekyll's window. They had reached their house, and there upon the doorstep, watching them pull up, was none other than Lanyon. He was Jekyll's self-proclaimed number one fan, and he was obsessed. He followed them everywhere, showing up on their doorstep at random times of day.

It was because of Lanyon that Jekyll and Hyde now lived together. After the third time Lanyon had attempted to break into Jekyll's home, they both decided it would be smarter to have Hyde move in with him rather than Jekyll have to call him over every time Lanyon stepped foot on the property.

"Oh my God! Again?!" Hyde shouted in frustration.

"He's never gonna give up, is he?" Jekyll asked wearily.

"He will if he wants to live…" Hyde growled, opening his door and stepping out of the limo, "Stay in the car until I get him to leave." He told Jekyll, closing the door before Jekyll had a chance to respond.

The singer sighed in frustration, watching out of his window anxiously.

 _'I know Hyde can get rid of Lanyon on his own, but I don't want him to get hurt in the process…but then again, that's part of his job, isn't it?'_ Jekyll thought sadly.

Hyde walked towards Lanyon, who turned and glared at him in hate and anger as he did so.

"What are you doing here?" Lanyon asked snarkily.

"I live here, dumbass." Hyde growled, before adding, "Now get the fuck off our property before I have to come over there and beat the shit out of you."

"We'll see about that!" Lanyon challenged, laughing at Hyde.

 _'Alright then...looks like I get to have some fun tonight after all…'_ Hyde thought as he ran forward and tackled Lanyon to the ground.

The two rolled around in the yard, throwing punches at each other every chance they got. Lanyon managed to pin Hyde, and raised his fist to hit him, but Hyde brought his legs up and kicked Lanyon off and behind him. The bodyguard stormed over to the winded fan, grabbing him by the collar and punching him in the face hard enough to break his nose.

Hyde released Lanyon, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. It was at this time the police showed up. They came over and cuffed Lanyon, before dragging him back to their car and throwing him in the back, taking off for the police station.

The bodyguard stared after them, wishing they hadn't interrupted before he had really gotten to kill Lanyon.

"HYDE!"

Hyde turned around to see Jekyll running towards him.

"Oh my God, you're hurt!" Jekyll cried out upon reaching him, taking his face in his hands and looking him over worriedly.

Hyde tried to fight down a blush as Jekyll observed his injuries, focusing on the guilty look in the pop star's eyes instead.

"Hey, I'm fine, alright? Don't worry about me." He spoke, reaching up and taking Jekyll's hands in his, trying to calm him down.

"But-"

"No buts. I told you I'm fine, a few scrapes and bruises, but I'll live."

"Alright…" Jekyll agreed hesitantly, looking away from Hyde, still with that guilty look in his eyes.

Jekyll let go of Hyde's hands and turned away from him, starting to walk inside.

"Oh no you don't…" Hyde growled lowly, grabbing Jekyll's wrist and pulling him against him.

Jekyll weakly struggled to get away, but Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there. Jekyll ceased struggling, leaning against Hyde and accepting the gesture of comfort.

"Don't blame yourself, alright? It's my job to protect you, and if I didn't want to do it, if I didn't want to risk injury by being around you, then I'd quit. Simple as that, but you know what? Even if it wasn't my job, even if you fired me right now, I'd still stick around to keep you safe, because I care about you, and I don't want you getting hurt, not if there's anything I can do to prevent it. Do you understand, Jeky?" Hyde explained softly, pulling back to look Jekyll in the eyes at the end.

"Yeah, I do…thank you, Hyde…" Jekyll trailed off, wrapping his arms around Hyde's shoulders gently.

Hyde hugged him back tightly, calm and content just being able to hold his secret love for the time being.

 _'Maybe one day it won't be so secret…'_ Hyde thought to himself as he reluctantly let go of Jekyll.

"We should head inside, it's late, and we both need our rest after what's happened tonight." Hyde suggested, happy to see that the guilt had disappeared from Jekyll's eyes.

"Alright." Jekyll agreed, turning and walking inside, Hyde following behind him.

~~~{*^*}~~~

A month had passed since that night, they still had the random visits from Lanyon, but other than that, everything was fine. They were in the middle of another performance, things were going smoothly...well, they were...until a rabid fan got backstage.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Hyde yelled as he chased after the young woman who had somehow gotten backstage.

The woman merely giggled, running towards the stage. She ran out past the curtains and everything stopped. Jekyll stopped singing, the crowd stopped screaming, everything froze, except for Hyde and the young woman. She ran towards Jekyll, with Hyde right behind her. The moment she reached the shocked pop star Hyde lunged forward to tackle her, but she jumped to the side at the last second, and Hyde ended up colliding with Jekyll instead.

Jekyll gave a shout of fright as the two of them tumbled off stage and into the audience. The crowd dove out of the way to avoid being knocked over; the pop star and his bodyguard hit the ground hard. Hyde groaned in slight pain as Jekyll fought to catch his breath after the fall had winded him.

Hyde looked down to find himself atop Jekyll once again. Jekyll looked up at him, his face a deep scarlet. Hyde felt a blush spread across his own cheeks as they lost themselves in each other's gaze. They were snapped out of the trance a moment later by a bright flash and the sound of a camera going off. Soon all the fans had pulled out some sort of device, snapping pictures and recording the scene in front of them with glee.

Jekyll's blush worsened and he covered his face with his hands, a quiet whimper escaping his lips. Hyde growled, standing and pulling Jekyll up after him. The embarrassed pop star still had his hands over his face as his bodyguard led him through the crowd and towards the exit.

A young woman-the same one who had gotten backstage and caused this whole mess-ran forward with her phone right in their faces. Hyde snarled at her, ripping the phone from her grip and throwing it to the ground where it broke apart on impact.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T-" The woman began to scream, infuriated at his actions, but Hyde cut her off by shoving her to the side and down to the ground.

After having dealt with the main source of his anger, Hyde scooped Jekyll into his arms and ran out the doors.

 _'Why do most of his performances end with me having to carry him out?'_ Hyde thought in bewilderment.

He was just about to climb into the limo after Jekyll, when the pop star's producer, Mr. Danvers Carew, stormed outside.

"Where do you think you're going?! The performance isn't over!" He snapped angrily, stomping towards them.

Hyde turned to look at him, stepping in front of the door, effectively blocking the raging producer's view of Jekyll.

"It is now." Hyde replied gruffly.

"I did not pay to have Jekyll run away halfway through the show!" Carew yelled, getting red in the face.

"And he did not agree to get up there, get knocked off stage-and possibly injured-, and then embarrassed by the entire audience!" Hyde growled out venomously, causing the producer to take a step back in fear.

"W-well...what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say to the raging crowd inside?!" Carew cried in anguish.

"Tell them that thanks to the young woman who snuck backstage, and their unruly behavior afterwards, the show is cancelled." The bodyguard replied gruffly, before climbing inside the limo and slamming the door shut.

One look from Hyde and the driver took off, speeding down the street and away from the anxious producer. Hyde let out a sigh of relief, glancing over at Jekyll to see him with his knees pulled up to his chest, his face hidden.

"I'm s-sorry…" Jekyll mumbled, so quiet Hyde barely heard him.

"What are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who knocked you off stage!" Hyde inquired in shock, but Jekyll merely shook his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm s-so...so...s-sorry…" Jekyll whimpered.

 _'Is he...crying?!'_ Hyde thought in concern.

"Hey, hey...Jekyll, look at me…" Hyde began, but when Jekyll shook his head once more he repeated himself, more forcefully this time, "Jekyll. Look. At. Me."

That time Jekyll did look up at him, his eyes were red and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Hyde leaned over and took Jekyll's face in his hands, wiping away his tears.

"Now, why are you so upset? What's the matter?" Hyde asked gently.

"It's j-just…you're always protecting me and getting h-hurt or embarrassed because of m-me and…I'm s-sorry that I'm always causing tr-trouble for you…" Jekyll answered, his voice strained from his tears.

Hyde huffed, before pulling Jekyll into his lap and holding him close.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I've told you this once, and I'll tell you again: If I didn't want to risk injury or embarrassment by keeping you safe, then I wouldn't be here right now." Hyde explained, gently rocking Jekyll to calm him down.

"O-ok…" Jekyll mumbled, his face hidden in Hyde's chest.

"Now, quit crying, alright? It doesn't suit you." Hyde told him with a small smile.

Jekyll looked up at him, returning the smile weakly and wiping away his tears.

"Thank you, Hyde." Jekyll spoke, snuggling against Hyde and drifting off to sleep.

"Your welcome, Jeky." Hyde replied, holding Jekyll closer.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, and upon reaching the house Hyde carefully slid out of the limo with Jekyll in his arms, carrying him inside and taking him to bed.

 _'The longer I stay, the deeper I fall...but I couldn't be happier…'_ Hyde thought, quietly closing Jekyll's bedroom door and heading across the hall to his own.

~~~{*^*}~~~

As the weeks passed it became harder and harder for Hyde to keep his feelings for Jekyll a secret. Another performance had just ended, for once nothing had gone wrong. Not yet, anyway. Hyde had been trying to lead Jekyll through the swarm of fans and outside, and he was succeeding, until a group of little kids came up with pens and paper. They begged for an autograph, and Jekyll couldn't find it in his heart to deny them.

"Oh, come on Jekyll, we need to go." Hyde instructed, trying to lead Jekyll away.

"Aw, but Hyde, look at their faces! How can you say no to those cute little faces?!" Jekyll replied, pulling away from Hyde and crouching down to sign the first kid's paper.

Hyde rolled his eyes as the child squealed in delight, before running off shouting for their mother. The rest of them went by in the same fashion, except for the last one. After receiving his autograph the child shrieked happily before hugging the pop star tightly; Jekyll chuckled and ruffled the child's hair. Hyde felt a wave of jealousy sweep over him, and upon locking gazes with the child, growled at him frightfully.

The little boy gave a shout of fright before running away to his family. Jekyll stood with a confused look on his face, turning to look at Hyde obliviously.

"What was that about?" The pop star asked in bewilderment.

"Who knows? Kids are weird. Let's get going, before a group of fans decide to carry you away again." Hyde answered him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the doors.

Jekyll blushed in embarrassment at the reminder of his lack of carefulness. He followed Hyde outside and into the limo, watching out the window as the streets passed by in a blur. Hyde sat, watching Jekyll out of the corner of his eye.

 _'I just growled at a child for hugging him…I don't know how much longer I can keep it a secret…'_

~~~{*^*}~~~

A few days later the two were having a lazy day at home. They had been laying around watching movies or reading. Well, Jekyll read while Hyde napped. Currently they were sprawled across the couch watching another movie.

"Damn...we're out of popcorn again!" Hyde cursed, staring at the empty bowl sadly.

"I'll go get more." Jekyll laughed, rolling his eyes at Hyde's childishness.

The bodyguard handed Jekyll the bowl before pausing the movie. He lay there for a few minutes, lost in thought. Suddenly a loud thud and a muffled scream resonated from the kitchen, and Hyde sat up in alarm. He stood, slowly making his way towards the kitchen.

He peered around the corner, and what he saw made his blood boil. Lanyon, who had apparently broken into their home once again, had Jekyll pinned up against the wall and was kissing him roughly. Jekyll had a shocked and disgusted look on his face as he attempted to push Lanyon off of him, but Lanyon wouldn't budge.

Hyde growled in anger, running forward and pulling Lanyon away from Jekyll before throwing him across the room.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd join us! Though I really wish you hadn't interrupted our fun…" Lanyon spoke, smirking at Jekyll with a lusty look in his eyes.

Jekyll shuddered in disgust and slight fear as Hyde snarled at Lanyon, stepping in front of Jekyll protectively. Lanyon laughed maniacally, pulling a knife out of his pocket and lunging at Hyde. The two tumbled to the ground, Lanyon attempting to stab Hyde, and Hyde trying his best to block him.

Jekyll watched in horror as they fought. Though Hyde tried to dodge Lanyon's attacks, the blade still got him every now and again. He was covered in cuts across his arms and face. At one point Hyde managed to grab Lanyon's wrist, the one holding the knife, and used his small advantage to pull Lanyon down and headbutt him as hard as he could.

Lanyon dropped the knife, falling off of Hyde and holding his bloody nose in pain. The two stood, glaring and growling at each other in hate, but it was Hyde who made the first move this time. He tackled Lanyon to the ground, throwing punches at him. Eventually Lanyon managed to flip them, and turned Hyde's own form of attack back on him.

By this point both of them were battered and bruised. Hyde had several cuts across his arms and face, a split open lip, a black eye, and a bloody nose. Lanyon had a broken nose once again, a bloody lip, and two black eyes. It was impossible for Jekyll to tell which of them was worse off, but he knew he had to do something.

Jekyll ran back into the living room, grabbing his cell phone and calling the police. After several minutes of arguing with the lady on the other end of the phone he sighed in relief as she agreed to send over help. He hung up and ran back to the kitchen and what he saw made his heart stop.

Lanyon had Hyde-who was bleeding from the head and looked severely disoriented-pinned to the ground, the knife raised above his head ready to plunge it down into Hyde's chest.

Without a second thought Jekyll picked up the frying pan on the counter next to him, ran over, and hit Lanyon in the back of the head with it as hard as he could.

The knife clattered to the floor as Lanyon fell over, unconscious. Hyde sat up slowly, wincing from the pain that action brought. Jekyll dropped the pan, running over and kneeling next to his bodyguard worriedly.

"Oh my God…what happened…?" Jekyll asked, one hand gripping Hyde's arm tightly, the other hovering over the wound on the side of his head.

"Counter…corner…" Hyde mumbled, leaning against Jekyll tiredly.

Jekyll looked around, his eyes landing on a part of the counter top that had a small amount of blood covering the corner. He glanced back down at Hyde in panic and fear, realizing it was probably far worse than it looked.

"Hyde, you need to stay awake, the police are on their way and we'll get you to the hospital…" Jekyll spoke, lightly smacking Hyde in the face to try and keep him awake.

Luckily for Jekyll, the police-along with an ambulance-arrived a few minutes later. The police grabbed Lanyon, dragging his unconscious form outside. A couple of medics came in next, lifting Hyde onto a stretcher and carrying him out to the ambulance, Jekyll following close behind.

~~~{*^*}~~~

It had been several hours since they arrived at the hospital, and Hyde was still unconscious. Jekyll had already given his statement to the police and was now pacing nervously in the waiting room.

"Henry Jekyll?"

Jekyll looked up to see a nurse walking towards him. She smiled at him before asking:

"Are you Edward Hyde's employer?"

"I am, how is he?" Jekyll asked, trying to calm himself.

"He's stable, but still unconscious." She began, but upon noticing Jekyll's upset look, quickly added, "However, you can go see him now! He's in room 322."

"Thank you!" Jekyll replied, giving her a small smile, before running down the hall in the direction of Hyde's room.

Jekyll reached the door, taking a deep breath and opening it, slowly stepping into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Hyde was lying in the hospital bed, an IV attached to his wrist, a bandage wrapped around his head. Jekyll walked over to the bed, sitting in the chair next to the bed and putting his head in his hands.

~~~{*^*}~~~

Hyde awoke, opening his eyes, immediately shutting them once more at the harsh light. He opened them again, slowly this time, waiting for them to adjust to the lighting. He sat up slowly, looking around in confusion, trying to remember what had led to him waking up in a hospital.

 _'Oh yeah, the fight with Lanyon…'_ At this thought he instinctively raised a hand to feel the bandage over his wound.

 _'Damn, he must've got me good if I needed to be hospitalized…wait! Where's Jekyll?!'_ Hyde thought, looking around in a panic.

His panic was short lived though; upon glancing to his left he found Jekyll to be asleep in a chair next to him, his arms folded on the bed and his head resting atop them.

 _'He looks as though he's barely slept at all…'_ Hyde thought worriedly, noticing the dark bags under Jekyll's eyes and his ragged appearance.

 _'I don't want to wake him, but that position can't be comfortable…'_ Hyde thought, debating on whether or not he should just leave the pop star as he was or try to move him.

 _'First things first, I need to see if I can even stand before I even begin to think about moving him.'_

The bodyguard threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed, slowly standing up. He stumbled slightly, grabbing onto the edge of the bed in order to keep his balance.

Hyde stood still for a few moments, before taking a few steps forward. He moved around the bed a bit, trying to get the feeling back into his legs after a while of not using them.

 _'God, how long was I out?!'_ Hyde thought in slight irritation.

He walked over to Jekyll, carefully picking him up so as not to wake him. He turned and laid the pop star down on the hospital bed, collapsing next to him soon after.

 _'That took more energy than I thought it would…'_ He thought to himself tiredly, pulling the covers over them both and falling asleep.

~~~{*^*}~~~

Jekyll yawned, moving to stretch, but found himself unable to do so. He opened his eyes in confusion, looking down to find a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. He looked back behind him, shocked to find the one holding him to be Hyde.

 _'What…? How did I even…? I was in the chair!'_ Jekyll thought, trying to get out of Hyde's hold without waking him.

He felt Hyde shift behind him, nuzzling his face into Jekyll's back.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled sleepily.

Jekyll rolled his eyes, turning over in Hyde's hold to face him.

"Hyde. Wake up." He whispered, poking him in the cheek lightly.

"Mm...what?" Hyde groaned, opening one eye to look up at Jekyll annoyedly.

"How do you feel?" Jekyll asked, watching him concernedly.

"Tired…" The bodyguard mumbled, burying his face in Jekyll's neck.

Jekyll blushed lightly, trying to calm his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

"I don't see how, you've been out for...three days now." The pop star replied, pausing to think for a moment.

"Three days?" Hyde spoke, looking up at Jekyll, suddenly wide awake at that bit of information.

"Mhm…you hit your head on part of the counter…there was a lot of blood…" Jekyll trailed off, shuddering as he remembered the scene.

"What about Lanyon?" Hyde asked, holding Jekyll tighter.

"Well, I may have have hit him over the head hard enough to knock him out…"

"With what?"

"A frying pan…"

"A frying pan?! What the hell, Jekyll?! If you had missed or hadn't of hit him hard enough who knows what he would've done to you!" Hyde exclaimed in a mixture of anger and worry.

"I wasn't about to just stand there and let him run a knife through your chest!" Jekyll retaliated, glaring up at him.

Hyde sighed, his gaze softening as he looked at Jekyll.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt…" He trailed off, burying his face in Jekyll's neck once more.

"I-I don't want to s-see you hurt either…" Jekyll stuttered, his heart racing as he tried to fight back a blush.

Hyde felt Jekyll's pulse quicken, due to his nose being right above his pulse point.

 _'Well…may as well tell him now, I might not get another chance…how to say it though…but then again, actions speak louder than words…'_ He thought mischievously, smirking against Jekyll's neck.

Jekyll shivered as he felt Hyde's tongue run across his neck, whimpering slightly in pleasure.

"H-Hyde…what are y-you…?" Jekyll asked breathlessly, subconsciously leaning his neck back to give Hyde better access.

Hyde smirked, finding Jekyll's sweet spot and sucking hard enough to leave a noticeable mark. Jekyll moaned quietly, gripping Hyde's shirt tightly as his bodyguard continued to leave love bites all over his neck.

"H-Hyde…" Jekyll breathed out, moaning as he felt Hyde's lips connect with his own.

Hyde pulled away, his forehead resting against Jekyll's.

"I love you, Jekyll."

Jekyll looked at Hyde in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He kissed Hyde lightly, pulling away and mumbling against his lips:

"I love you too, Hyde."

Hyde smirked, pulling Jekyll forward and sealing their lips once more. He ran his hands down Jekyll's sides as the pop star kissed back heatedly. One hand stayed on Jekyll's hip, the other moved around to grope his butt firmly.

Jekyll gasped in surprise, and Hyde took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Jekyll's mouth. Jekyll moaned as Hyde quickly won the battle for dominance, claiming every inch of Jekyll's mouth as his own.

The kisses continued for a few minutes, and might have escalated to more, had a nurse not walked in. The two pulled apart, both red in the face.

"Oh! I'll just...go let Dr. Jones know that you're...awake…" The embarrassed nurse trailed off, backing out of the room and closing the door quickly.

Jekyll buried his face in Hyde's chest, his blush worsening. Hyde smirked down at him, running a hand through his hair gently.

This was the scene Dr. Jones walked into; and, upon noticing the circumstances, decided to be quick about what he had to say.

"Alright; so, you have a mild concussion. Nothing too serious thankfully. However, you will need to stay here one more night now that you've woken up so that we can make sure there's nothing we might've missed." Dr. Jones explained briefly; and, upon receiving a nod from Hyde, smiled politely and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hyde smiled, looking down at Jekyll happily. Jekyll returned the smile, before yawning and snuggling into Hyde tiredly. The bodyguard sighed, pulling the pop star closer and drifting off to sleep.

~~~{*^*}~~~

A few weeks had passed, and so had Hyde's concussion. Another performance had just ended, and Jekyll was currently signing autographs before they decided to head home. A young woman came up for her turn, but once she had received her autograph she didn't turn and leave like the rest. Instead, she grabbed Jekyll by the collar, pulled him forward, and smashed her lips against his.

Jekyll's eyes widened in shock, his face turning a deep scarlet. Hyde glared at the woman, growling in jealousy and anger.

 _'Oh hell no!'_ He thought, storming over and pulling Jekyll away from her quickly.

By this time a crowd had formed around them, several people had their phones out, videotaping what they hoped would turn into a good fight.

"What's the big idea, huh?!" The woman asked in anger, glaring at Hyde heatedly.

"Keep your hands, and your lips, off of my boyfriend." Hyde growled, resisting the urge to slap her.

"Boyfriend? Hah! Why would he date someone like _you_ , when he could have someone hot like _me_?!" She laughed, gesturing to her body for emphasis as she spoke.

Hyde opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as Jekyll stepped in front of him, glaring at the woman in anger.

"Okay, one: Try to refrain from referring to yourself as hot, I'm more than sure the only thing you can turn on is the microwave."

The woman's mouth dropped open in shock, her face turning red in anger and embarrassment. Hyde stared at Jekyll in shock, but the pop star wasn't done yet.

"Secondly: I'm dating him because he cares for me, not for my fame and fortune. He's been there for me since the beginning of my career, I highly doubt you're capable of even comprehending that kind of loyalty and devotion." Jekyll continued, getting right up in the woman's face as she attempted to think of a good comeback.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Jekyll cut her off before she could make a sound.

"Finally: I know him better than anyone else and I trust him with my life. As for you; hell, I don't even know your name, nor do I care to learn it." Jekyll finished as the crowd whooped and hollered in excitement.

Before anyone knew what had happened, Hyde had spun Jekyll around, dipped him, and was currently kissing him hard enough to leave bruises on his lips. Jekyll's eyes widened, before he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Hyde's neck tightly.

The woman stood there, speechless, her face a bright red in anger and embarrassment. As the crowd cheered and whistled at the scene on front of them she huffed, spinning on her heel and stomping off and out the doors without a word.

Hyde pulled away, looking a blushing and breathless Jekyll in the eyes.

"God, I love you." Hyde mumbled, pulling Jekyll up and holding him against him tightly.

"I love you too." Jekyll whispered, blushing deeply.

The crowds whistles and cheers became louder causing Jekyll to bury his face in Hyde's chest in slight embarrassment. Hyde smirked, chuckling at Jekyll's shyness. The bodyguard hoisted the pop star into his arms, running out the door and away from the overbearing fans. Once again, Hyde was eager to get Jekyll home and away from the crowd, it was time for the real fun to begin.

 **Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this silly little story! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
